


The Monster's Claim

by arlene28



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Other, Rape, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: A collab between VergilsWaifu and I.





	The Monster's Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arlene28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/gifts).



The Monster’s Claim

You sigh as you head into the Overwatch compound. You can do with some de-stress so you decide to head to the target range. You use your gun first, without even thinking about it. Your head is somewhere else. Back on the battlefield. You'd come face to face with Reaper and after some back and forth, he had you pinned down. You were so sure you were dead but instead he just chuckled and got up, saying he'd see you again soon in Spanish. It's weird and you can't stop wondering what's going on.

"You missed." You hear from behind you.

"Hanzo!" You yelp, spinning round in shock.

He walks up to you but you turn back round, grabbing your bow instead and shooting the targets perfectly one after the other, looking smugly at Hanzo. You blink and find it hard to breath as he walks up close to you. You've had a crush on him for a while so him being so close is a real turn on, especially considering how much bigger than you he is. He had watched you for quite some time, in silence, taking in your stance whenever you prepared for a shot. Both of you had been working together for quite some time now and he knew you were stressed from the mission you had been sent to. He couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his lips once he stood next to you, the difference in height clear to him and for some reason, he enjoyed towering over you. He looked back over to your targets and nodded approvingly, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest.

''Impressive. You've been improving quite a lot.'' He says.

He turns back to you. His dark eyes take in your tinier form and rest on your curves a little longer than necessary before going back up to your eyes. He took some time before finally muttering.

''Tell me about your mission. You are stressed.'' 

It wasn't a question, not per se. It was more of an observation and he hopes you will indulge him. He was worried about you. Somehow. He couldn't really tell why. You blow out a frustrated breath.

"It's nothing. Just...okay, yeah it is something." You mutter, looking up into his eyes.

You gesture over to a bench and you both sit down. You gulp as your thighs press together, feeling his muscles moving beneath his skin. You take a deep breath.

"I ended up squaring off against Reaper." You say, quietly, staring at the floor.

You feel him tense up but when you look up at him his face is clear and calm.

"I'm not hurt or anything. The thing is...i should be dead. He had me bang to rights. I mean, I put up a good fight but in the end, he had me pinned but he let me go, muttering about how he'd see me later." You tell him, looking at him with a worried look.

His brows furrow at your words and he takes a few moments to answer. From what he had heard of Reaper, he knew that he liked to play with his prey. Either that or he'd kill them immediately - they had lost a few good recruits in their battles and most of them fell during their encounters with the reaper. He nods at your words and hums, finally uttering.

"Are you afraid? There is no need for you to be. I- We are skilled fighters and able to protect you if the need should arise. You are not weak. I respect your honesty." 

His gaze lingers for a few seconds before he stands up.

"Would you like to join me for meditation?" He asks.

It wasn't often that Hanzo allowed himself company when meditating, mainly because he just got distracted - however, your company may offer some distractions that were pleasing even to him. You blink at him in shock. You've been here for a while and You haven't seen him invite anyone to meditate with him except Genji. 

"Yes. I'd like that, thank you. And no, I'm not scared of reaper...just worried about what he meant." You say as you walk to his temple.

You both take a seat as he burns some incense, sitting rather closer to you than you think is necessary but you’re not gonna complain. You close your eyes and start to focus on your breathing, losing full track of everything around you. He takes a deep breath as you settled down next to him, the presence of another being so close to him while meditating should've been off-putting but he could handle it. Weirdly enough, your scent relaxed him even more than the usual state of meditation and for some reason he couldn't help but watch you.  
His gaze darkened as you took a deep breath, he was fascinated with every little twitch of your muscles, every movement of your body. His eyes lingered on your bosom for way too long and for once he didn't mind the close proximity of another being. He swallowed thickly and leaned in, knowing just how much he'd disturb you. Brushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

''You look so relaxed right now. Beautiful.'' He murmurs.

You jerk with a gasp, eyes opening wide as you see how close he is. What's going on? Why is he doing this? He can't really be interested in you, could he? It must be a joke! But then again, hanzo doesn't joke around.

"I'm not beautiful!" You blurt out the first words that cross your mind.

You scramble up to your feet, blushing. You ignore the way he stands up and steps closer to you.

"No one thinks I'm beautiful! No one! You must've hit your head or something!" You ramble, heading towards the door.

You grab the handle so you can leave but Hanzo presses his palm against it, holding it closed with his weight. You look up into his eyes.

"You-you must be suffering from something! I-I'll get Mercy or someone!" You squeak, feeling tiny suddenly.

You squeak as his mouth lands on yours. He hums softly as his lips press down on yours, pushing you up against the door, caging you in. He knows you are capable of fighting him if you really wanted to - maybe he caught you off-guard but that didn't mean he was going to stop, especially when he felt you responding to his kiss. He puts his arms around your waist and pulls you in, growling as he feels your heat through your clothes, a soft sigh passing his lips as his hands travel underneath your shirt. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against yours, humming softly. 

''You taste so sweet my blossom.'' 

He runs the pads of his fingers over your cheek, rough from years of training but they feel oh so good on your skin. He sighs as he pulls you away from the door, pulling you back into the room to the mats on the floor. He pushes you down beneath him and climbs on top, revelling in the fact of how small you look under him. A small smile plays with his lips, he leans in and kisses you once more, growling as his desire for you increases even more.

''Be mine little one.''

You can't seem to catch your breath. You can't believe this is happening! How could he want you?! He couldn't be serious, right?! You?! But as his mouth travels over your jaw and neck you can't help but to moan and cling to him. Fuck you feel so small underneath him as he lays you on the mats. When he calls you blossom you blush. How can anyone name you blossom, they're so pretty and you’re not. When he whispers those words to you all you can do is stare into his eyes. 

"Yes." You whisper, before you’re even aware of making the decision.

It was all he needed to hear. You please him so much already and he feels like the luckiest man, to have you offering yourself willingly. He groans and his hands run along your sides, settling on your hips to pull you flush against him. He never thought you'd be so unconscious of your own beauty, to him you look like a goddess - especially since he is the one to take in everything. He caresses your cheek and leans in once more, groaning as his erection rubs up against your thigh, his cock already swollen with arousal.  
He growls slightly and immediately rips open your top to kiss along the swell of your breasts, looking up at you as he lavishes you with all the needed attention. He pushes down the cups of your bra and pulls your breasts out, groaning as he takes one of the hardened peaks between his lips, watching you the whole time. The way he looks at you, almost like he's worshipping you, brings tears to your eyes and you finally believe he really wants you. The feeling of his calloused fingers on your cheek makes you flush with desire. His groan as his erection grinds against your thigh, make you immediately soak through your panties with arousal. You gasp as he rips your top open but then he's freeing your breasts and sucking one of your nipples into his mouth, staring at you like he's memorising every little change to your expression. You arch with a moan as you feel his tongue and teeth tease your peak.  
Your hands slide up his shoulders and into his hair. You hesitate for a second before you slowly undo the ribbon in his hair, waiting to see if he's okay with it but all he does is moan as your hands run into his silky locks, the tips of his hair brushing along your breasts. You buck your hips up, pressing against his erection with a wanton moan.

"Hanzo, please!" You gasp, writhing underneath him.

He groans at the sounds you give, his tongue running around the nipple he'd been servicing. He looks up at you and simply revels in the pure look of ecstasy on your face, your warm, timid touches in his hair make him growl appreciatively. He pulls off your nipple with a soft pop and smiles at the way you press up against him, biting his lip as you mewl for his touches. 

''Of course, my blossom - you will have me soon enough. I assure you.'' He purrs seductively.

Just a moment later, he begins to pull of his clothes, sighing at the wanton look in your eyes, taking in his form, the way his muscles ripple under his skin, the scars he earned from battle. He growls softly as he pulls his cock free, pushing it against your thigh, hot and heavy as it rested there. He leans down to kiss you once more before pulling back to murmur. 

''I crave a taste of you first, my blossom. Let me savour you.'' 

And then he backed away slightly to begin his slow descend on you. You whimper as he pulls your trousers and panties off, groaning as he looks at your core. He lays between your legs and you blush as he takes a deep sniff of your core. You squeak and try to close your legs but his huge hands grab your thighs, pushing your legs open wider. You arch with a cry as his mouth suddenly descends on your pussy like he's starved for it. Your hands grip his hair again as you writhe and moan.

"Hanzo!" You cry, back arching.

He growls as he gets his very first taste, looking up at you with a soft gaze. He loves the way you cling to him, crying out as he hits a sensitive spot. His tongue circles your clit as you cry out and buck your hips for him, wanting more. He groans softly as he pulls you closer by your hips, loving the way you writhe for him. He sighs and runs his tongue along your folds a few more times before getting up on his knees again. He smiles at your disapproving mewl and leans over you, sighing softly as your warmth seeps into him. He leans down to kiss you softly before wrapping your thighs around his waist, murmuring.

''I want you to unravel for me when I am inside you, my blossom.'' 

And then he slides into you. He takes his time, grunting as your warm wetness parts for him. He takes great pride in the fact that he is the one to have you now and that you offered yourself to him so willingly. He is beyond excited.

''So beautiful my little blossom, so warm and tight around me as I spear you open. My, you look magnificent.'' He mutters in Japanese, soft praises and pet names in-between.

Fuck, if you thought his tongue was great his cock is even better. The way he fills you softly until he's fully inside you and then he begins to slam into you again and again. Your nails are digging into his back, making you feel even smaller because you can't reach that far around his body. You arch and moan, meeting him thrust for thrust. He's so good, so talented. It's like he can read your body perfectly so he knows just what angle to use. You cry out as you cum, feeling your walls tighten around him. 

"Hanzo! Uh, don't stop, harder please." You whimper as his thrusts continue even as you start to comeback down.

Your words seem to drive him absolutely insane and he gives a low grunt before he braces himself over you. He knows your tiny form can't possibly fit all around him so he grunts and pulls your legs from him, revelling in the way you gasp and look up at him in confusion, almost fearing he might pull out. He doesn't. Instead, he pulls both of your legs up and over his shoulder to get more leverage, just like you asked him to. In the next moment, he smashes himself back inside and groans as you scream out his name.  
Your body clenches him tightly and your breasts bounce with each hard thrust. You cry out as he slides even deeper into your body, his cock massaging your tiny cunt as he fucks you into the mat he had spread you out on. He grunts as he leans down to bury his teeth in your neck, each thrust pushing him further and further as you finally cum around his cock. He growls as his teeth slide deeper, nearly drawing blood, his hand reaching to your neck and applying a little pressure. He licks his lips as he has his way with you, fucking you into a near stupor. 

''So beautiful. You could tempt the devil himself.'' He growls.

You can't answer him. You’re completely lost in the ecstasy he's causing as he pounds into you, making you let out choked little gasps past the grip he has on your throat. You swear you can literally feel his cock reaching all the way into your womb from his thrusts and all you can do is go along for the ride. You know you'll ache from his fucking, that you'll have his teeth marks in your neck but you don't care, it's all so much more intense than you've ever felt before. Your nails score along his arms as you drown in pleasure, head spinning from your climax.  
He gives a low groan as your walls clench around him, your body tightening below his and as he looks up to watch your face, he nearly loses it. You look so beautiful, crying out to the heavens as your nails embed in his back, leaving slight bloody trails in their wake and he loves it. The way you clench your eyes shut and part your lips to cry out his name is something he wants to embed in his mind for life.  
He growls softly as he throws his head down and bites down on your collarbone, silencing his own noises of pleasure but he can't help but growl loudly into your skin as he bucks against you, filling you up with thick ropes of his cum. He pants lowly and looks back up at you, leaning down to fix your gaze to him. He was the cause of your dishevelled appearance and he wanted to be the only one. Strangely enough, he had always been attracted to you. Not only to your body but your spirit as well. Strange. That was something he never felt before.

''My blossom-'' he panted, running his fingers over your cheek. He watched you intently before asking with a gruff voice.  
''I want you to be mine. As much as I want to be yours.''

You’re completely lost in a haze as you feel Hanzo cum inside you, his hot seed coating your inner walls. You whimper as he bites down on your collarbone but revel in the fact that you’re going to be covered in his marks. He grips your chin gently and turns your head so he can look into your eyes. You moan as you feel his fingers run along your cheek and gasp at his words. He can't be serious, right? You mean, this was probably just a man with needs pouncing on the nearest female, right? He can't actually mean he wants to be yours, can he?

"If you really mean it, then yes." You whisper, closing your eyes as you wait for him to laugh at the fact you actually believed him.

He can't help but smile as you close your eyes, baring yourself to him, offering yourself with all the insecurities and emotions you harbour. He sighs and leans in to press little kisses onto your jaw, your cheek, humming softly as his beard tickles your skin. He presses his lips against the corner of your mouth and waits until you open your eyes again. Rubbing his thumb along your cheek, he whispers.

''I want to my blossom. Of course, I want to. I will not disappoint you, I promise.'' 

He is glad that you accepted his proposal - even though he wasn't really good with his words or actions in public, he wants to make sure you know just exactly how much you actually mean to him. He loves you and he wants you to know as well. 

''Watashi wa anata o aishite'' He whispers.

The breath stops in your throat at his words. Your Japanese is a little lacking but you’re sure he just said he loves you. You want to deny it, to say it isn't true but the look in his eyes tells you it all is. He really feels like that. But how? You’re not special enough are you? 

"I love you too." You whisper, terrified that you've misunderstood him.

He smiles at you, looking the most happy and open that you've ever seen and then kisses you again. Your hands wind into his hair and you moan into his mouth as he bucks his hips into you, making you realise he's still buried deep inside you. How did you get this lucky?  
His smile tells you everything you need to know. When he bucks his hips again, he revels in your gasp and the way your walls clench around him, a little growl on his lips as his cock hardens once more. He sighs as he pulls out to lay on his back, pulling you on top of him. He wants to see you and guide you whilst you bring yourself to ecstasy for him, he wants to see your beauty as you come undone on his cock.  
His hands travel up to your breasts and he sits up to bring you back into his arms, thrusting up into you and setting the pace, still dominant but oh so gentle at the same time. He wants to make sure your insecurities melt away with each coupling, wants to make sure you know just how much you actually mean to him. His kisses are rough, loaded with passion and desire as he takes you higher and higher, his thrusts getting stronger as your moans echo around his room.  
In the end, it is only the two of you. His dragons are just as serene and satisfied as he is. You are wrapped in his arms and cry out his name as your frame shakes and he holds you close, wiping your tears as you sob in pleasure. He is the cause of it and he will be the only cause. He'll make sure of that.  
You have no idea how it's possible for a man to fuck you but still be gentle but Hanzo is doing it. He wipes your tears of pleasure away and kisses you over and over again until you reach your climax, coming all over his cock again. You collapse against him as you come back down and he wraps you in his arms, kissing lightly over your face.

"You didn't cum." You gasp, looking up at him.

He just gives you a relaxed smile but you want him to cum again. You smirk at him and lean down, kissing along his collarbone before you suddenly bite down on it. He cries out and his hands tighten on you. You do it again but this time you also dig your nails into his chest and slam your hips back down on his. 

"And here I was thinking you were supposed to be the big bad dragon." You whisper in his ear.

Your words make him growl lowly in his throat, he bares his teeth at you and then pushes you down onto the makeshift bedding again. He grunts as you slam your hips back down onto his and gives a warning growl before putting his hand around your throat and looming over your tinier form. He loves the way you gasp and your walls tighten around him, obviously aroused and he is the cause.  
He snarls as he leans in to bite into your collarbone once more, growling before his tattoo begins to light up. He looks back up at you with a feral growl and hoists your legs back up and over his shoulder before slamming into you once more. He begins to pound away at you, his nails digging into your skin as he leaves bruises, some bloody, but he doesn't care and neither do you. He growls lowly as he mutters in Japanese, showing you just how much of a dragon he could be. Oh, and it feels so good to finally let go of all the worries in his mind. A mind-blowing experience, for sure.  
You gasp past his grip, squinting against the light from his tattoo. There's a strange heat to his hand on your throat and you feel a little sliver of fear go through you as you wonder if he's summoning his ultimate attack. You lose your train of thought as he begins to slam into you again, hitting even deeper than before and you didn't even know that was possible. You’re mewling and gasping as his hand tightens and loosens on your throat. His other hand is leaving bruises and little bloody scratches on your body but it just feeds the pleasure that he's causing. It's not long before you can feel yourself reaching your edge and you cum, screaming his name. As you begin to come back down, Hanzo's tattoo glows so bright you have to close your eyes and you wonder what will happen next.  
He murmurs soft phrases in Japanese and growls as you cum around his cock again, stilling slightly in his movement. He waits for a couple of seconds and concentrates before a knowing smile spreads on his lips. He feels a warm sensation in his chest and then opens his eyes to greet the dragons that wind themselves around you now, curious as of who you were and who their master was currently with. Both of the dragons loom over you and emit small sounds of content, one of them nuzzles your neck and sniffs the area there while the other busies with your arm, gently tapping against your skin.  
Hanzo takes his time as your eyes widen and the dragons explore you. Only a short time later, the dragons have laid you in-between them, softening the rough onslaught of the mat he had been keeping you on and one of them keeps nuzzling your neck while the other goes down to run a forked tongue over your nipple. Hanzo gives you a wicked grin before thrusting once more, now seeking his own orgasm. This was all for you. He trusted you this much.  
Holy shit! You had no idea Hanzo could summon his dragons like this! Your insecurities about him actually loving you melt away with the realisation that he trusts you this much. You moan as one dragon flicks its tongue back and forth over your nipples and the other continues to nuzzle against your neck, making little purring noises. Hanzo smiles at you and begins to slam into you again, making the dragon that's beneath you wind itself round your waist to hold me still as it continues to nuzzle my neck. The other dragon begins to run its claws lightly over your skin whilst using its tail to tease your clit, making you gasp and moan, hands clinging to Hanzo's huge shoulders for an anchor. Hanzo's thrusts speed up as you feel yourself rushing towards yet another orgasm. You know Hanzo is close this time as his rhythm becomes more erratic. You scream as you cum again, the dragon at your neck biting down on your skin slightly.  
He is absolutely fascinated by the way his dragons interact with you. He would've pulled them back if they were to endanger you in any way and he is grateful that you seem to be enjoying yourselves, bathing in their attention while he fucks you harder, seeking his own high as you already experienced yours. He groans softly and pushes you further up on the bed, his eyes practically glowing as he fucks you harder and harder, pounding you into the hold the dragons have on you. He gives a low groan and shudders loudly as he bites down on the breast that isn't occupied by the dragons, leaving his marks before pulling away with a soft sigh, cumming inside of you with a loud growl.  
He pants and shivers softly, looking back up at you as he slides out slowly, minding your sore cunt as it clenches on for dear life. He watches the mark his dragon left on you and can't help but grin softly.

''Marked by the dragon.'' He murmurs.

All you can do is whimper as he pulls out of you and grin goofily at his words. You run your fingers softly over his dragon’s bite, wincing slightly at the tenderness. You can barely keep your eyes open due to the exhausted blissed out haze you’re in. You can feel him staring down at you, his dragons still nuzzling against your skin. You hum in contentment but wonder why he hasn't made them disappear again yet. Is it against a temples rules to fall asleep? Hell, you guess nothing would be more sacrilegious than having sex so why not let sleep take you away? You giggle slightly as the dragons move against you. Your eyes flutter open and you blush at the look in hanzo's eyes. Your eyes slowly flutter closed again.  
He smiles as he watches you curl up with the dragons. He's glad you seem to like them so much and he knows, he is going to let you seem them more often. After all, you belong to him now - just as much as he is yours. He sighs softly as he lays down beside you, pulling you close as the dragons wrap themselves around the two of you. He holds you and caresses your sweat-stricken skin, his lips ghosting along your neck. He sighs and a lazy smile adorns his lips as he pulls you into his arms and closes his eyes, calmed by your presence and the constant purrs of his dragons.  
He'll let you sleep, knowing just how badly he had worn you out but then again, so did you. It had been a magnificent experience and he will be glad when the two of you would come around to repeat it. Soon, he hopes.

You wake up, feeling hot. You glance around and smile when you see Hanzo and his dragons all wrapped around you. You yawn and stretch, stroking the dragons on the top of their heads as they stir from your movements. You go to get up but the dragons wrap around you even tighter, their tongues licking along your skin.

"Come on guys, I need to shower and dress and eat." You mutter.

They don't let up though and you sigh, rolling over and curling into Hanzo's side. You wrap your arm around him and he moans in his sleep. His dragons curl around you both and begin to purr again but you’re wide awake. You make a sudden move and manage to get out of their grasp, sticking your tongue out at them as you do. You pull on your clothes and head outside, taking a deep breath. You yelp as you’re suddenly grabbed from behind.  
He had been watching you for quite some time and he was done waiting. His time has come and he is going to make sure that Overwatch realize that he is not to be messed with. After all Reaper knew its prey and you were going to be his. He had... overheard your little escapade with the dragon and he'd been livid to realize that you had been with another man when you knew, you are his.  
Your yelp does nothing to him. Immediately, his hand snaps forward and he knocks you out cold, catching your body as you fall limp in his arms. Bruises and bites litter your body, a body he had planned to abuse himself. He gives a low hum and looks down at you, slinging you over his shoulder. His wraith would let him disappear unseen. Overwatch had messed with the wrong man. He is going to send them a message - and he needs a playmate, a bait for that. You are his prey. You are his now.  
You groan as your eyes flutter open, head pounding from the blow you took to your head. You gasp and begin to struggle as you realise you’re hanging from your wrists in chains from the ceiling. You manage to swing, which makes your head pound to the point of feeling sick. You twist the chains but that just makes them pinch the skin of your wrists. You hear a low evil laugh and your heart pounds as you see Reaper appear from the shadows which is the exact moment you realise you’re naked.

"What are you going to do to me?" You whisper, terrified of his answer.

You can't see the smile that spreads on his lips - of course you can't. He has come to realize that showing emotions is a weakness - he isn't going to let himself be fooled again. You however? Your emotions, the way your eyes widened in fear as you saw him, the way your muscles tensed instinctively as you realized you were naked, trying to shield yourself from his eyes - oh, it was delicious to see what he could do to you. And you weren't even able to help yourself. He steps forward and his claws grip your chin, he turns your face into his direction and hums softly, growling. 

''I will do with you as I please. You will learn to obey me, carino.'' 

And then he steps back and vanishes. That was until you felt his wraith sliding up your legs, dangerously close to your sex. He grins. Oh, this is going to be fun.

"I'll never obey you, you sick fuck! Let me go!" You shout, struggling against the tentacles of his wraith form. 

More tentacles come out, running over every mark that hanzo and his dragons left on your body. One wraps around your throat, squeezing tight enough to make you gasp for breath. Two more wrap around your breasts, making you choke as he squeezes them tight enough to hurt. More begin to rub against both your lower entrances and you sob, trying to twist and move away from him but there's nothing you can do.


End file.
